


Волчий мьод

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova





	Волчий мьод

Ветер слегка подул – еле ощутимо, но светло-розовые лепестки не удержались, полетели праздничным конфетти на хмурые и обеспокоенные лица. Эти деревья – декоративная разновидность терранской вишни мелкопильчатой – когда-то были высажены по периметру дворца по личному распоряжению Жиллимана, чтобы порадовать Тарашу Ойтен, они ей очень нравились. Такие же нежные, как моя привязанность к ней, думал тогда Жиллиман. Кто-то говорил ему, что у этого дерева другая символика, но Жиллиман тогда не придал значения.  
На Макрагге важна была только символика Макрагга.  
Сейчас башни, шпили и трубы Макрагга казалось золотыми на фоне гнойно-багрового неба, а дворец пестрел символикой разных легионов. Все, что казалось незыблемым, – верность, честь, братство, – оказалось ненадежным, как эти розовые лепестки. Жиллиман поморщился – рука все еще болела после атаки бойцов Альфа-Легиона. Трон, как же ловко они его поймали… Как рыбу на крючок, – поймали на дружбу, на желание доверять, на сострадание. И с каким же упреком и насмешкой смотрел на него своими желтыми волчьими глазами Фаффнр Бладдбродер.  
Он привел сюда, на Макрагг, отделение космодесантников. Стаю.  
Так же, как Альфарий.  
И готов сражаться с ним, с Жиллиманом, силами стаи – так же, как Альфарий. Но если бы ярл Жиллиман раньше пустил стаю к своему очагу, с Альфариями сражались бы Волки.  
Но он пустил стаю только сейчас. И сегодня вечером он будет пить с ней мьод.

…Они расселись в опрятно убранном зале – том самом, где совсем недавно его атаковали Альфарии. Посередине до сих пор стоял стол, где еще вчера находился старый, оставшийся еще от Конора когитатор. Вместо очага…  
Жиллиман еле сдержал улыбку: Волки, его новая свита, вольготно развалились кто где прямо на полу, будто действительно у очага в старинном фенрисийском жилище. От них исходил неистребимый запах мокрой шерсти, сыромятной кожи и мускуса, – запах множества амулетов и клочков плохо выделанного пергамента с фенрисийскими рунами для защиты от «малефика» и в память о победах. Густые волосы, у всех с рыжеватым отливом, вощеные по моде Фенриса бороды, длинные клыки, поблескивающие в улыбке-оскале, дерзко закинутые головы… Однако и мелкие движения, и лица всех десятерых говорили о том, что развязные позы – лишь привычка. Десять пар желтых глаз сторожко следили за каждым движением хозяина.  
Вошли сервы, внесли ужин на блюдах из тонкого фарфора, вино.  
– Вина? – предложил Жиллиман. Волки чуть переменили позу – синхронно, почти пугающе. Ни один не отвел взгляд.  
«У них есть и дисциплина, и правила. Они не варвары. Но я их не понимаю… Может, не зря Валент и Тараша советовали мне опасаться их?»  
Бо Серек отхлебнул вина.  
– Это и есть то, что делает ультрамарцев такими чопорными?  
– У Бо Серека чересчур большой рот, – оборвал его Фаффнр, исподтишка показывая подчиненному кулак. Жиллиман закусил губу, пытаясь сохранить серьезный вид.  
– Сознаю свою ошибку, – буркнул Бо Серек.  
– Оно не пьянит, – заметил другой Волк, постарше, с обильной проседью на висках. Гадсон Алфрейер, припомнил Жиллиман.  
– Мы пьем его для удовольствия, а не для опьянения, – произнес он.  
Жиллиман взял кусок мяса с блюда. Волки дожидались, пока он прожует и проглотит, и только тогда начали есть. За едой они расслабились. К удивлению Жиллимана, ели они достаточно деликатно; он ожидал более грубых манер. Осторожно, исподволь он начал расспрашивать их о военных операциях, о роте Сеск и, конечно, о брате. Поначалу они отвечали ему не особенно охотно, то и дело косясь на Фаффнра Бладдбродера. Наконец, тот достал мех мьода, разлил его по кубкам, и языки немного развязались. Рассказы Волков ничем не напоминали скупые, точные и немногословные отчеты Ультрадесантников – это были поэтичные саги с причудливыми кенингами вроде «лебединая дорога», «ясень битвы» или «уснули на красном снегу», и написаны они были ритмично, почти стихами. Стихами, поправил сам себя Жиллиман. Нерифмованным дактилем… Под такие саги нельзя было не поднять кубки с мьодом.  
Жиллиман тоже отхлебнул.  
Дыхание у него перехватило, по горлу как будто прокатилась струя горящего прометия, на глазах выступили слезы. Он с трудом сделал вид, что ничего не происходит, и сглотнул этот жидкий огонь, чувствуя, что сильно пожалеет об этом. В голове сразу зашумело, щеки запылали, но вместо беспокойства он почувствовал беспричинную веселость.  
Краем глаза он заметил, что Волки уже убрались вместе с грязной посудой, и только Фаффнр Бладдбродер остался с ним.  
– Ярл Русс говорил, что вы вернейший из сынов Всеотца, – сказал он напрямик.  
– Русс…  
Опасный. Необузданный. Дикий.  
Или выглядящий таким…  
Жиллиман всегда испытывал к брату что-то вроде опасливого восхищения, или, может быть, восхищенной опаски. Сейчас, разговаривая с его подчиненным, он чувствовал себя спокойнее, чем с самим Руссом, но лучше понимал его. Понимал – и завидовал. Маска, выбранная Руссом, давала куда больше свободы, чем его собственная.  
– Я всегда считал его самым преданным из нас, – сказал он.  
– Этот Империум, который вы строите, – неужели он сохранит дело Всеотца?  
– Мы не можем связаться с Террой, – в который раз терпеливо проговорил Жиллиман. – Поэтому пусть на Макрагге соберутся все верные Императору силы, чтобы продолжить его дело. Как только свяжемся…  
– Понятно, – он помолчал. – Вы не хотели пускать нас сюда, пока не уберут, чтобы остаться в сагах опрятным хозяином, или чтобы скрыть что-то важное?  
– Нет, – Жиллиман неожиданно для себя проговорил: – Тут был когитатор, который достался мне от отца. Приемного отца, я имею в виду. И он служил мне, пока его не разбили Альфарии, – он чувствовал, что говорит сбивчиво и путано. «Проклятый мьод!» – Да я просто не хотел, чтобы вы видели мои чертовы слезы!  
– Это достойно, оплакивать память, если о ней не осталось даже саг, – тихо сказал Бладдбродер.  
Ультрамарины были похожи на Жиллимана, а Волки были похожи на Русса, и Фаффнр Бладдбродер был похож больше всех. Те же рыжевато-соломенные волосы, уже тронутые сединой, та же чуть насмешливая улыбка с парой устрашающих клыков, те же бледные веснушки на высоких обветренных скулах. Он стоял на почтительном расстоянии, но Жиллиман шагнул к нему и провел по скуле, осторожно обводя каждую веснушку кончиком пальца.  
Он успел увидеть удивление в желтых волчьих глазах – единственным, что отличало Бладдбродера от синеглазого Русса. Но остановиться не мог.  
Или не хотел.  
Коснулся губами лба. Потом щеки… Уголка губ…  
То, что он заметил на лице самоуверенного Волка, порядком позабавило его. Ярл Бладдбродер, сын палача, явившийся, чтобы стать его палачом, воин, прошедший с боями пол-Галактики, покраснел до ушей, как мальчишка.

…Утром он проснулся один. Брезжил едва занимавшийся рассвет, с гор веяло холодным ветром. Голова разламывалась от боли. Надо было вставать и заниматься делами.  
– Проклятый мьод, – пробормотал Жиллиман и потер виски.  
Декоративные деревья за ночь почти облетели. Ветки, усеянные листками и оголенными цветоносами, тянулись к небу, зато земля была светло-розовой от сплошного ковра лепестков. И вдруг Жиллиман вспомнил, что же они обозначали.  
Хрупкость и мимолетность жизни и всего в жизни.  
Молодежь, жертвующую свои мимолетные и краткие жизни во имя Императора.  
Ни он, ни Фаффнр Бладдбродер и его молодцы уже не могли называть себя «молодежью», да и жизни практически бессмертных примархов и астартес не были краткими. Но мимолетные? Вспомнились слова Бладдбродера при первом знакомстве: «Некоторые из вас, примархов, уже спят на красном снегу».  
Что ж, если их жизни окажутся краткими во имя Императора, – так тому и быть. Но то случайное, мимолетное, что случилось этой ночью, – оно тоже было, хотя и не «осталось в сагах», да в этих сагах и слов бы не нашлось для него. И воспоминание о нем не осело розовым лепестком на земле, чтобы вскоре исчезнуть совсем. Жиллиман знал, что будет хранить его до самого конца.


End file.
